


I'm Here For You

by javelyn (orphan_account)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mundus is mentioned, Platonic Relationships, Post-DMC1, Pre-DMC2, Vergil is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/javelyn
Summary: When Dante returns from Mallet island, something seems very wrong about your dear friend. In his time of need, he finally opens up to you.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 41





	I'm Here For You

You've known Dante for quite a long time now. You never thought that your shift as a server at a hole-in-the-wall restaurant would end up being crashed by a hoard of demons, and as you hid behind the counter, praying that the demons wouldn't notice you and leave, the stylish demon hunter would come in and save you all. You stopped by Devil May Cry the next day to thank him for saving your life, not knowing that you would keep visiting there whenever you had the chance. That bold, brave, and slightly obnoxious man had soon became your best friend. From the way he cracked jokes nonstop and stared death in the face and laughed made you admire him in some sort of way. It was his defining feature.

So when he came back after his job at Mallet Island, anxious and silent, you knew something had gone horribly wrong.

The first day back, he barely talked to you at all and spent most of his time immersed in shitty magazines. He had asked you if you wouldn't mind staying and sleeping on his couch that night. He said he didn't want to be alone but still wouldn't tell you what had happened. 

The third day back, you noticed he had been eating very little. He didn't seem as excited at the idea of getting some pizza or some strawberry sundaes as he usually was. Dark circles had formed under his eyes as he continued staying up until the sun began to rise and sleeping for what only seemed like minutes. Your heart sunk when you heard soft crying coming from Dante's room, but when you knocked on the door and asked him if he was alright, he always answered with an agitated "I'm fine." and would ignore your additional knocks. 

The fifth day back, the night was considerably colder than the previous one, so as you went into his room to borrow a spare blanket, you saw small stains of blood on his carpet. You immediately asked him where it came from, to which he replied "What do you mean? There's no blood there. You were probably just seeing things." and hastily pulled his sleeves down. He didn't have to tell you what he was doing, you already knew. You didn't mention it since you knew he was already embarrassed, but the thought of your friend intentionally hurting himself made you question him more and more and convinced you he shouldn't be left alone.

That same night, he walked into the living room and sat next to you. You had been half-asleep when he tapped you on the shoulder and you sat up, yawning. "I think I'm ready to tell you, Y/n." He said calmly. You could see his eyes were red and swollen from crying in the soft light of the lamp beside you. It had to be at least one-o'-clock in the morning, why did he suddenly want to talk now? 

He told you the story of the demon he fought on the island. When the demon had died, on the ground remained the other half of the amulet that Dante himself wore. "It was Vergil, my brother. I killed him, Y/n. I killed the only family I had left." He said as tears streamed down his face and he hugged you tightly. Dante had only mentioned his brother one other time, saying that he as well as their mother had been killed by demons when Dante was a young boy. "I went there because I wanted to get revenge for what Mundus had did to them, and what did I do? I ended up finishing the job myself. That was probably exactly was Mundus wanted, and I did his dirty work. How can I live with that?" He sobbed. You couldn't help but start crying too at seeing your poor friend suffer like this. "Dante, why didn't you just tell me? I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." You said comfortingly as he wiped his face dry with his hands. "I'm just so ashamed about it. I can't even think about it without wanting to punish myself somehow." He rubbed his arms where you presumed scars remained there. You shook you head and put your hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me, Dante. This was not your fault. I'm sure Vergil wouldn't have wanted to live his life under Mundus's control. I know it's hard and I know it doesn't seem like it, but you did the right thing. Think of all the people you saved by defeating Mundus." You said. "Don't hurt yourself anymore, okay? When you're feeling sad, you know you can talk to me. I'm here for you." 

Dante smiled and hugged you again. "Thank you, Y/n."

"Thanks for being my friend." 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests. You can text me at @1086_javelyn on Instagram.


End file.
